Description: The cell culture and bioprocessing core will support all projects consolidated under the bioremediation focus of the project. The primary role of the facility is to produce large volumes of either cells ore cell products. A secondary role will be to consolidate exploratory bioreactor work into one facility. The function of the core will include consultation, training, and service in the use of cell models in toxicology. The facility staff will develop a program to train individuals in sterile techniques and commonly used procedures for maintaining various cell populations in cultures.